A Trip Down Memory lane
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have a fight went Edward once again calls himslef a monster. after a hunt to cool down Edward meets a ghost from his past that opens his eyes


**A/N: This is just an idea that fell into my head one night **

**Edward is a Vampire and Bella is human, set after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn**

**I hope you enjoy **

**Please R&R**

**A Trip down Memory lane**

"Bella, how can you love me?" Edward asked one night after they had come home from Dinner

"What are you talking about Edward? I love you for who you are" Bella replied

Bella took Edward's hand and made him sit next to her on the bed

"I'm a monster Bella, How can you love me for that" Edward whispered

They had this argument many times since they started dating, and Bella was getting fed up of it all

"Edward, you're not a monster. Why do you keep saying that you are?" Bella said annoyed

"Bella, I've killed people" Edward said looking into Bella's deep chocolate eyes

He didn't really know why he kept bring up this subject, he knew that it upset her and to tell the truth it annoyed him as well, Bella was his future so why did he have to keep think of the past

"Edward I Know you saved more lives than you took" Bella said her voice starting to get louder

"I use to think like that, but Bella I killed People"

Bella looked at her boyfriend/fiancé and shook her head

"Edward you saved people, you saved me so many times, why can't you see that" Bella whispered

"Why can't you see I'm a monster" Edward yelled quietly back

"Out, get out. I will not have this talk again" Bella yelled

Edward sighed and jumped out the window, he hated it when he upset his love

Edward went for a quick hunt to cool down before making his way back to Bella's house by now she should be asleep and he could cuddle up to her and listen to her sleep talking

But as he was making his way back, he felt someone was watching him

"Hello son"

A shocked Edward turn to find his mother, Elizabeth Masen, Standing there smiling at him

"Mother"

Edward blinked a few times, believing he was seeing things, but when he looked again she was still standing smiling at him

"I…you…umm" Edward, for once lost for words, he could not explain what was right in front of him

"Edward, dear we don't have time for this. We have things to do" Elizabeth said walking over to her son and taking his hand

"I don't understand" Edward said with a confused look on his face

"You need to see you're not a monster before you lose your soul mate" Elizabeth said softly

Edward opened his mouth to say something when his mother shed him

"Now off we go dear" Elizabeth said sweetly

In a blink of an eye the forest disappeared and Edward found himself standing in the middle of a dark alleyway

"Where are we?" Edward asked his mother

"Not where but when" Elizabeth said

"We're in your past Edward" Elizabeth continued

It wasn't long before someone came down the alleyway

Edward immediately recognised the scene from when he rebelled against Carlisle. Edward went to turn away but his mother held him in place

"You must watch" Elizabeth warned her son

Edward watched as a beautiful woman with long brunette hair and deep brown eyes headed their way

Edward known that in a matter of seconds a man was going to entering the alleyway

The beautiful woman screamed as the man pushed her up against the wall and demanded her purse

"Give me your money" he yelled at her

Before she could do anything _Edward_ appeared and killed the human man

"Run" _Edward_ growled to the lady

Edward and Elizabeth watched as she ran out of the alleyway before turning back to see _Edward_ standing over the dead body

"This is the moment you thought you were a monster and made the decision to go back to Carlisle" Elizabeth said as she watched both her sons suffering

"Mother what am I meant to learn from this?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sons impatient

Some things never change no matter how many years pass!

"Come with me" was all she replied

They followed the beautiful brown eyed woman

"Issy, darling are you alright?" A young man called out before Issy, the beautiful brunette, throw herself into his arms

"Oh Henry, I was so scared" She sodded into her husband's chest

"Issy what happened?" henry brought his wife into their sitting room and placed a blanket around her shoulders

"Henry, I was almost lost you tonight, our baby was almost lost but the angel saved me" Issy smiled thought her tears

"Baby?" Edward whispered

"My love I'm so happy the angels gave you back to me" Henry said kissing his wife passionately

"We are moving out of Chicago to somewhere safer" Henry told his wife

The scene changed and Edward was standing in a small child's room

"Mama tell me the story of the angel please" the little boy asked from his bed

Edward watched as a much older Issy sat down on her son's bed and told him the story

"Do you think angel is watching over me?" the little boy asked

"Of course baby, He is looking out for us even if we don't see him" Issy told her son

"Good night my Angel" Issy whispered as her son slept

The scene changes again but this time Edward found himself watching as Issy body was lowered into her grave

"We are joined today to say a final good bye to Isabella Scarlet Swan" The priest said

"SWAN" Edward yelled out in shock!

"Shh, watch Edward" Elizabeth said

Edward had forgotten that his mother was standing next to him

"Daddy is grandma Issy with the angels down?" The little boy asked

"Yes son, Nana Issy is with the angels" the father replied

"Marie why don't you take Charlie back to the house, I'm going to see if dad is Ok" The man said to his wife

As she turned Edward stared in shock as he watched her leave

"That's … That's…" Edward stuttered

"Marie Swan, Bella's grandmother, Charlie's Mother" Elizabeth said helping out her son

The scene changed one finally time and Edward found himself standing in Charlie's living room.

Edward thought he was finally back in his time until a little girl came running into the room and sat down on the lap of an older Marie

"Bella" Edward whispered in shock and awe

"Nana do you think Grandma Issys' angel is still watching over us" A cute Bella asked

"Oh my little Bella, Of course he is. The angel loved Issy and no one is more like her than you baby" Marie said kissing Bella's forehead

Little Bella squealed and ran upstairs saying she was going to draw him a picture

Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face at just how cute his Bella was

"It's time to go home" Elizabeth said softly smiling up at her son

Once again Edward found himself standing outside Bella's window where he first met his mother

"Do you understand now Dear?" Elizabeth asked softly

"Yes Mother, if I had not rebelled Issy would of died and Bella would never of been born and I would have been alone" Edward replied smiling

"I love you baby boy never forget that" Elizabeth said giving Edward a kiss on the forehead before disappearing

When Edward climbed into Bella's room he found her to still be wake and waiting for him

"I'm sorry love, I know now that I'm not a monster" Edward whispered walking over to the bed

"What made you change your mind?" Bella wondered

"Someone helped me open my eyes, my little Issy" Edward replied

Bella's eye filled with tears

"I should have known it was you" Bella said wrapping her arms around Edwards's neck

"You're my Angel Edward" Bella whispered kissing Edwards neck

"I love you my Bella" Edward whispered capturing her lips

"I love you too Edward" Bella whispered when they pulled apart

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoy this little story and please don't forget to leave a Review **


End file.
